Friends' Reunion Gone Wrong
by Kuramas Luver
Summary: Sequel to Summer Gone Wrong  Just a small crossover in the beginning   Kurama has taken Angel to go see some close friends from the past.  And in the process of finding his old enemies, they find him and it goes completely all wrong.
1. He Knows Where I am

**Part 1- He knows where I am**

**Disclaimer: I dont own yu yu hakusho or anything else. Except for angel shes mine.**

"So, who are these friends of yours," I asked while I was walking with Kurama. Ever since Toya had came back and seen me at school, Kurama and the guys had been on high alert. I couldn't go anywhere without one of them at my side. To make it even worst, Anna and Kuronue had a little run in with Aki and Kuronue barely made it out alive. Aki still managed to get away again.

"I haven't seen them in about a year," Kurama said. "I met two of them while I was still in demon world. They know about you at least. I can contact at least one of them when they are in this time era."

"What you mean time era?"

"Kagome can go between the feudal era and this era. There's a well on her property that allows her to do this. And it also helps that she is a priestess."

"You don't mean Kagome Higurashi do you?"

"You know Kagome," Kurama asked as he raised his left eyebrow alittle.

"I knew her before I met you. I use to go to school with her before I moved here."

"Nice, at least you'll know someone then."

We had traveled to Japan to get to this mysterious well. As we walked up the familiar stairs to the Higurashi shrine I felt like something evil was watching me. I glanced back but saw nothing so decided it was nothing. When we reached the top of the stairs the usual busy place was desserted.

"Everyone is on vacation," Kurama stated as he pulled me along the sidewalk. We reached a shed and the doors were already opened. As we walked inside I got a cold chill down my back.

"Do we have to go through with this," I asked worriedly. I felt like something bad was going to happen if we did this.

"Nothing is going to happen," Kurama reassured me. "Plus, I have Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to help me protect you."

"I don't need protecting."

"So then what was the thing with Bakura, Damien, Aki, and Toya."

"Shut up," I said and backed up alittle. Kurama pushed me forward to were I could look down the well. He put his hand on my back and pushed me inside the well. Before I stopped yelling at him, I swear I had called him every bad name in the book. When I climbed out of the well I looked around to make sure no one was there. "This place is beautiful."

"This is before all the modern things. Sometimes I just love to come here and get away from it all and relax without cell phones or electricity. It's just relaxing." We grabbed hands and started walking. About 15 minutes later we were heading into a village.

We came to a hut in the middle of the village and Kurama knocked on the side of it. An elderly women with a patch over her right eye emerged from behind the curtain.

"Hello lady Kaede, we finally made it," Kurama said as he drew her up in his arms and hugged her.

"Yes," she said. "I see ye did. And you brought the famous Angel with you." I started to blush. Of course he would tell them all about me. Probably the good and the bad.

"Do you know where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are," Kurama asked.

"Inuyasha and Kagome are out with Shippo gathering herbs. Rin is out walking so I bet Sesshomaru is with her. He never leaves her side now that she is finally 18."

"She's 18 already, wow, she grew up fast. I remember when I first met her and she was only 12." Kurama started to get impatient which was something he rarely did. "I swear those dogs are the most difficult things to get along with besides Hiei."

"And don't we think that the fox boy is a pain in our asses as well," a voice said, then a girl giggled.

"I know I am, at least I'll admit it. The great dog demon Sesshomaru would also never admit that hes in love with human." Kurama was irritating him on purpose. Sesshomaru's face started to turn red and he smirked as he looked like he was about to jump Kurama. Kurama pulled me infront of him and pushed me towards Sesshomaru. "This is Angel."

"So we finally get to meet the girl that fox boy never shuts up about. Its a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," I said as I felt my face turn 3 different shades of red. Sesshomaru turned around to see his brother Inuyasha walk through the door with Kagome in toe. Kagome pushed Inuyasha over, ran to me and jumped in my arms.

"Oh my god, Angel, its been too long. I've missed you so much." Kagome was crying her eyes out. I returned the hug. It had been at least 4 years since I had seen her. When I went to school with her she was my best friend. We couldn't be found without each other just like me and Anna. But when I found out that I might have had family out in the world I left.

"So you must be the girl that Kurama and Kagome never shut up about," Inuyasha said as he walked over to me. "Nice to meet you."

"I guess I am," I said as my face turned even a deeper red and got hotter.

"So is this a reunion or what," Inuyasha said.

"Shut it you idiot," Sesshomaru said as he grabbed Rin's hand. He turned around and drugged her out the door.

"Jerk," Inuyasha said.

Kagome grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. She took me a few huts away from Lady Kaede's. "How has life been treating you?"

"I really can't explain it. After I moved away from here, I went to the United States where I met my a close friend of mine, Anna. Then I met my brother Hiei and so on and so on."

"So, whats going on between you and Kurama. He seems to look at you like you are his world?" At this time, I blushed.

"You know."

"Is it true that you are going to be staying here awhile," Kagome asked in a whisper.

"What you mean? Kurama told me he was only going to be staying a day or so."

"I overheard Kurama telling Inuyasha and Sesshomaru that he was leaving you here to go find Aki and Toya."

At this point I started to laugh. "He wouldn't do that." Then I started to think. _Why else would he pick now for me to come here. _"...would he?"

"He would if he loved you," Kagome said.

"But without asking me?"

"Do you know when he comes here, since he met you, all he does is talk about you," Kagome said as she put her hand on my shoulder. "He's only looking out for you." I stood up and started to walk back towards the well. "Don't try and go to the well. Only Kurama, Inuyasha, and I can make it work."

I turned around and ran to Lady Kaede's hut. I walked in and saw only Kaede was in there. I walked over to the farthest corner from here and sat down. I felt so alone again. That night I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning when I woke up, I went outside to see Inuyasha and Kagome sitting under a tree with a little fox demon. He saw me and sprinted up to me and jumped in my arms.

"Hi Angel. My name is Shippo," he said.

"Hello," I said and was barely able to produce a smile. I carried him over to where Kagome was sitting and he jumped onto her lap. I still had tears in my eyes, and Kagome noticed.

"Angel, I got some people I want you to meet," Kagome said. She grabbed me by my arm and dragged me to a couple of huts down from Lady Kaede's. "Come on, walk a little faster." I ran to catch up with her as we stopped in front of a hut. "Miroku and Sango. Angels here to meet you." It didn't take long before a guy and a girl ran outside and was giving me hugs.

"Hi," I said. We talked for a few minutes and I started to drift from them. I told them goodbye and walked off to the gate of the village. It seemed like Kurama told Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to watch me because they were sitting at the entrance staring at me.

"Can I pass?"

"Nope," Inuyasha said.

"Kurama warned us you would try and leave so he told us to watch the entrance," Sesshomaru said.

"No fair," I screamed at them and then stomped off. This went on for what seemed like weeks.

One morning after helping Lady Kaede make breakfast, I went outside to get some fresh air. I didn't have Inuyasha or Sesshomaru following me anymore because they trusted that I wouldn't leave the protection of the village. I walked up to the entrance and looked out. I saw nothing but the blankness of the forest. I turned around and was face to face with someone I didn't want to see.

"Did Kurama leave you all alone again," Toya said.

"None of your damn business," I yelled at him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into his arms. I hated that I enjoyed being in his arms. I always felt safe when there, just like I did Kurama. He lifted my face to his and locked his lips with mine. There was so much dominance and hunger in his kiss. He couldn't get enough and neither could I. I felt my heart in my throat which broke the spell that I was in. I raised my hand up to slap Toya across the face when he jumped back.

"God, I missed that," he said as he licked his lips. "Kurama thought you were safe in this time era but I have a few tricks up my sleeve. And I don't appreciate that he has been making my girl cry either." Toya started to walk out of the village when he turned back around. "I'll be back for you, I promise. I have just a few things to take care of first." Then he disappeared into the wind.

I fell to the ground and screamed ontop of my lungs for Kurama. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came running as fast as they could.

"Angel, whats wrong," Sesshomaru asked as he tried to stand me up but I fell right back down.

"He...knows...where...I...am," I studdered out as I touched my lips where Toya has just seconds before hand been making love to; I could still taste him in my mouth and deep down I wanted more of him.


	2. The Fight

**Part 2- The fight**

**Disclaimer: See chappy 1**

"Who?" Inuyasha asked.

"Toya," I answered back. When I said that name, it looked like they both had seen a ghost. Inuyasha took off out of the village to the well. We didn't see him for a couple of hours. When he returned he had someone else with him.

"Whats going to happen now," I asked. Kagome had finally calmed me down. Deep down I was ashamed with my reaction when I was near Toya. I knew I had feelings for him but nothing like this. I wanted to run out of the village and find him where I could be in his arms forever. I shook my head to get the thoughts out.

"I'm going to have you stay here still," said a new voice. I turned around to see Kurama standing in the door way. He had the most serious look on his face. I screamed with joy and ran over to him. Then I remembered how he just left me in this time era and I stomped on his foot as hard as I could.

"That's for leaving me here," I said. "And this is for coming back." I pulled his face down to mine and locked my lips with his. I wanted to feel him. And deep down I also wanted to get the taste of Toya out of my mouth. Seeshomaru grunted really loud.

"Oh, sorry," said Kurama. He pulled me into his arms.

I looked up at him and saw the fear and anger in his face. "Why do I have to stay here? He knows where I am. Don't you think I would be safer if I was back at Koenma's?"

"No, because if he would attack, there would be nobody there to protect you," Kurama said patiently. "Right now we have Kuwabara and Yusuke watching over Anna and Kuronue. The last time Aki attacked Kuronue almost didn't make it."

"How are they doing now," I asked. Anna had never told me about an attack. But I guess it was Kurama who told her not to tell me.

"Shes doing better now that Kuronue has finally awoken from his comma."

"Why can't I go home? You could put up safe guards for me. I would rather be home with you."

"Because I'm not at home. What do you think I have been doing all this time? I have been looking for Aki and Toya. Everytime I get close to finding them, they disappear again. And you can't be at home by yourself. What if Toya showed up and I wasn't there to protect you?"

"For real Kurama, don't you think I can take care of myslef. I do have powers of my own. And Toya would never hurt me he loves me too much to do that." At this time everyone got up and left the hut. I could feel Kurama starting to loose his temper. "And I can't help it if my brother and boyfriend make enemies and they come after me. Why in the hell does everyone treat me like a little girl?"

"Because, we don't want to see anything happen to you and we love you," Kurama said while holding out his hand expecting me to take it.

"DON"T," I screamed. "Have any of you people noticed that I am 19 years old. And the excuse that you guys love me is getting a little old."

"But we do," Kurama said trying to calm me down but he was just making it worse.

"You know, sometimes I wish I had never met you guys," I yelled. I knew I had hurt Kurama with those words but something was fueling my anger. He would always tell me that I was the best thing that had ever happened to him. "If I hadn't, I would be a normal school girl, laughing with Anna. We would be at school right now laughing at each other, not different time eras and hundred of miles away from each other. But no, I had to get mixed up with THE GREAT SPIRIT DETECTIVE GANG."

After that, I ran out the door past everyone and out the front gate of the village. I knew Kurama would follow me but I wanted to be alone. I walked to the Sacred Tree and sat infront of it. All I needed to do was fight my own battles. And this was the one that I was going to prove to the guys that I can do things on my own. While I was in my own thoughts, I heard some twigs snap and I stood up quickly.

"Looks like Kurama has been making my girl cry again," a voice said. I recognized the voice immediately.

"Toya, leave me the hell alone. You've ruined my life for the last time."

"What do you mean," Toya answered.

"After what Bakura did, Kurama and I were extremely close and nothing could break us apart. But after what you did, it fell apart. I hate you, why can't I stop thinking about you?" A smile emerged on his face like he was victorious. He walked over to me and pulled me close.

"It's about time you admitted to me that you can't stop thinking about me. Day and night I think of nothing but you. I know your in a relationship with someone but I have to have you." He pushed me into the tree and pinned me there. He started at my neck line and placed feather like kisses all the way down. I wanted to stop him but I couldn't find the will power to try. I craddled his head and urged him to keep going. Deep down I knew it was wrong but my heart told me to let it happen. I couldn't hide my reaction to him even if I wanted to try. I placed my hands underneath his shirt and started exploring. At the same time Kurama emerged from the shadows.

"Angel what are you doing," Kurama asked surprised. I tried to push Toya off of me and go to Kurama but Toya kept me pinned to the tree. I could read Kurama's face easily. His heart was breaking in two. "Help me."

"It didn't seem like you needed much help earlier."

"How long had you been hiding," I asked trying to push Toya again but he didn't move. He just had an evil smile on his face.

"Long enough. How about this, you stay with that and I will disappear. Remember, you wished you had never met us. This relationship is over, goodbye."

Kurama disappeared back into the shadows and Toya let me go. He walked the other way humming to himself.

"Kurama, wait," I yelled as I ran after him.

I ran into him literally at the end of the forest. He was leaning up against a tree with tears in his eyes.

"Please Kurama, understand, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Alittle too late for that don't you think?"

"Please, just let me explain."

"I've heard enough of your excuses. As I told you I'm done."

"Don't do this. We've been through too much just to throw it all away."

"How much more do I need to explain. THIS...RELATIONSHIP...IS...OVER..." He took off towards the village. I stood in shock as if I couldn't understand what he had just said. It took a few minutes for it to sink in and when it did, I collapsed to the ground.

This couldn't be happening to me. Why? Had I blamed him enough that he couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take being alone again. I knew I had screwed up this time. _Why did Toya impact me so much?_ I knew demons were extremely jealous of other men near their mates and I should have never let Toya touch me.

I heard thunder in the distance. It was going to rain. I needed to get back to the village but I could barely stand let alone walk. Kurama was truly my life and it took me all this time to figure it out. I took one step and it started to rain.

"Is this what I get for being so dumb," I screamed up into the sky. "This is so fucking stupid."


	3. Things get Worse Before They get Better

**Part 3- Things get worst before they get better**

**Disclaimer: See Chappy 1**

Two hours later I was infront of Lady Kaede's ready to fall in the door. I walked in the door and got tackled. Kagome wrapped a dry towel around me and set me down on the floor and I busted into tears.

"He left me," I mumbled. "He left me, he left me, he left me." I was still in shock. Sesshomaru walked over and picked me up and placed me by the fire. I stared into the flames for what it seemed like eternity until I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore and fell asleep.

For the next few days, they seemed to drag by. After a week or so I finally was able to move around. I started to pack my things to leave.

"Someone take me home please," I said. Everyone stared at me and Kagome grabbed my hand.

"Lets go," she said.

I stood infront of a hotel and started to frown. I knew I wasn't welcomed at my house with Kurama. I had alittle money stashed away so I could get a room for awhile. I walked in and booked my room.

When I was finally settled in my room, I decided to take a hot shower and try to relax. I didn't know how much time had passed but by time I emerged from the shower the water was ice cold. I dried off and clothed. When I walked out into my room I saw my brother sitting on my bed. I ran over to him and hugged him. I curled up with him and cried for what seemed like hours until I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in bed and covered up. Hiei was gone. I curled up into a ball and went back to sleep. When I woke up again I felt extremely groggy. I felt someone brushing my cheek very lovingly. I opened my eyes to see Toya sitting on the edge of the bed staring at me. I tried to move but I just stared at him.

"You need to stop crying sweetheart, I'm here for you now."

"Go to hell."

Toya laughed. "I've already checked you out. Your coming home with me."

"You have no right to do that and I'm not coming home with you. Not in your wildest dreams."

"I really don't want to start off this relationship with mistrust. Please don't fight with me. Your already hurt enough."

"I'm not starting a relationship with you," I said as I rolled out of bed. "Just leave me alone." Toya grabbed my arm and pulled me close. My heart started to race.

"Just let me take care of you, please." I looked at him and the intensity of his eyes was enough for me. I shook my head and gave in. He grabbed my hand and led me out of the room and hotel.

When we got outside he opened up the door to his car and helped me inside. He placed his hand on my thigh and stared at me. I felt my eyes starting to get droopy and I tried to fight it but I gave in.

When I awoke I was in a bed covered up. I climbed out of bed and walked out the door. I had no clue where I was. I heard foot steps coming up stairs. I turned around to walk back in the room and someones hands grabbed me and twirled me around. Toya placed a kiss on my lips. I couldn't help myself and started to laugh.

"Follow me, I want to show you something." He grabbed my hand and pulled me along. A couple of doors down he opened a door. "Look inside."

I looked in and nearly fell over. Anna was in a bed curled up with Aki. "What in the world is she doing here?"

"I thought you would be happy to see her here. It would be like old times." I stared in and still couldn't comprehend why Anna would be here. She never fought with Kuronue. He would never allow her to leave.

"I am happy to see her, but what happened to Kuronue?"

"Nothing too important," Toya said as he pulled on my arm. I ignored his comment. "Come on."

I followed him back into the bedroom where he closed the door behind him and I heard the lock turn. He walked over to me and pushed me into the bed. He started to pull my clothes off. "Hey stop that." He didn't stop. He pinned my hands over my head and started to rip my clothes off then he moved onto his. "I have waited so long to do this."

"Toya," I whispered out. His mouth devoured mine. I finally managed to get my hands free and started to explore his body. I couldn't get enough. He whispered exotic things to me as he took me over the edge of insanity. I had never felt anything like it. _Why was it so different with Toya then Kurama._ I curled into Toyas' arms and fell asleep actually happy.

-:::4 months later::-

I hadn't seen Anna since the day Toya had let me see her. He told me that Aki took her away for some quite time. I couldn't help but notice that he was starting to get alittle edgy and very demanding. If I wanted someone like that I would have stayed with Kurama.

We were eating dinner one night when Toya fell out of his chair while holding his chest.

"What's wrong," I asked trying to sit him up. I looked at his face and he had tears of blood coming out of his eyes.

"My brother is dead," he said. He got up and grabbed me by my arm. "Lets go, we got to move now."

"What aren't you telling me Toya," I asked. He was worrying me. He had never acted like this.

"Just keep your mouth shut and lets go," he yelled. There was a loud crash in the front of building. _Whats going on?_

Toya turned white. He looked like he was shaking. He grabbed me and pulled me close. He looked into my eyes and kissed my forehead. Then he pushed me behind him as the door to the room blew off the hinges to reveal a kitsune standing in the door way. _KURAMA!_

Toya pushed me into the wall and before I knew it he was holding his chest with blood running through his fingers. He smiled and fell onto the floor and didn't get back up. I kept looking to see if he was breathing but could concentrate with my shaking. I look up from Toya to see Kurama walking over to me. He grabbed my hand and pushed me up against the wall. His lips took over mine. I couldn't think straight. _What the hell just happened here?_

He flung me over his shoulder and took off. I looked down at Toya again as Kurama ran out the door. I had tears in my eyes and my heart started to feel heavy.


	4. Everythings Back to Normal?

**Part 4- Everything back to normal... YEAH RIGHT**

**Disclaimer: See chappy 1.**

I started to beat at Kuramas back. I wanted down and to run back to Toya. My heart felt like there was something crushing it. I couldn't take the pain much longer.

"Angel stop it before you hurt yourself," Yoko said as he put me down. I stepped away from him and noticed the familiar surroundings, I was in my own home. Yoko looked at me and changed back. Kurama walked over to me and grabbed my hand. "Please forgive me and my jealous streak."

I stared at him, snatched my hand from him, and started to cry. "Do you know how it feels to have your heart break in two when you have something happen in your life you could have managed to stop but was so freaking stupid not too? I was so freaking stupid for falling in love with Toya. But I don' think it was all my doing either. One, it was Toya and whatever he did with is eyes and number two was you. You pushed me away with all your jealously and other things."

"I know hunny and I apologize for me being so stupid. But we can try to fix it. That's all we can do. Fix it and say we learned." Kurama grabbed my hand again. He pulled me into his arms and started to weep. "I was so lonely those months you were gone. I couldn't stand myself after I left you in the middle of the forest. I wanted to go back and kiss you all over. I don't know why I didn't. Please Angel," Kurama bent down on his knees, "Please come back to me and let me show you how much I truly love you. You are my life and I can't live without you. Please forgive me."

I tried not to say yes. He hurt me so badly I didn't know if I could ever forgive him. My heart was still trying to forget the words he said to me. I didn't know if my heart could stand to be near him. I pulled away from him and started to walk towards the door. I put my hand on the door knob and tried to turn it. I hesitated and turned around with my hand still on the knob. The look in Kurama's eyes almost made me fall to the ground. There was fear and sorrow in his eyes. I let got of the handle and ran into his arms. I couldn't do this to him. I couldn't leave him to face his own demons which he tried to hide from me. His hands grabbed my face and pulled me to his lips. I had never felt the passion that was coming out of him as I was now. He picked me up and carried me to our room. He placed me in the bed, covered me up, and kissed my forehead. He climbed into bed pulled me close to him and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The following months Kurama and I's relationship had gotten stronger and life was starting to look up. My 20th birthday was coming up and Kurama was planning something big. I just wanted a small party with a few friends but he wanted everyone to be there. Everytime I walked past Yusuke and Kuwabara they would giggle like they were little school girls. I tried to get them to tell me what Kurama was planning but they told me nothing. I even beat Kuwabara to a pulp one day and he said nothing.

That day had finally come and I was anxious. Kurama had sent me out earlier with a list to get for the party. I had pulled up in the drive way and grabbed my bags. The house looked extremely quite and made me feel alittle uncomfortable. I put my key in the door and opened it to welcome a shower of surprise. Kurama had arranged a surprise birthday party for me. I looked over at him and wanted to punch him in the gut. He knew I didn't like the attention. He stood across the room with a smirk on his face.

Everyone was there. Even Kurama's mother and step-father were there. After cake and ice cream came presents. It was extremely late when everyone decided it was getting time to leave. Kurama had disappeared about twenty minutes before hand and left me to fend for myself around everyone. Kurama came up behind me and pulled me close to him. He walked infront of my and bent down on one knee. Everyone turned around to stare at Kurama and I. He grabbed my left hand and kissed it. I turned bright red.

"Angel, you know that I love you and I always will. We have been through hell and back and we managed to stay together. I am asking for this one favor." He paused for a few seconds and looked at Hiei. Hiei glared at him and shook his head as if he was daring him to do it. "Angel Cassandra Jaganeshi, would you do me the great pleasure of becoming my wife?"

Everyone gasped. I stood in shock and couldn't get my voice to work. Finally I managed to get a simple word to come out. "Yes." Kurama stood up and took possession of my lips. Everyone cheered. I couldn't comprehend the all the joy I had in my body.

Kurama's mother walked up to me. "I've always wanted a daughter. You have changed my sons life for the better. Thank you." She gave me a hug, then her husband. They walked out of the house hand in hand laughing together.

"You better take care of her. If anything ever happens like it did beforehand you will loose your life. Got it. I don't ever want to see my sister cry over someone as pathetic as you again." Hiei glanced at Kurama then me. He turned around and walked out. We both let our breath out and started laughing.

The next day I had a surprise at my door. I opened it up and none other than Anna tackled me to the floor.

"Oh my god, Angel, I'm so happy for you," she said. Kurama had called her about a week beforehand and told her that he was planning on asking me to marry him. But Kurama also had another motive up his sleeve on why he called her. She was our wedding planner. After a couple of hours of brain storming, we had finally come up with a guest list, the date which was going to be six months from now, my maid of honor which was going to be Anna, and the best man which was going to be my brother after he walked me down the aisle.

A couple of weeks later the girls took me out and got me my dress. I seemed like hours later but I finally found one that I absolutely loved. It was strapless, pure white, and went past my feet at least six more feet. I also found matching high heels. I couldn't wait until the day I got to show my dress off infront of hundreds of people, I actually felt beautiful in it.

-::5 and a half months later (two weeks before the wedding)::-

I was walking home from Keiko's house. I had just had my bachlorette party and I was just alittle tipsy. I decided to take a short cut through the park when I noticed that someone was following me.

"Who's there?" I yelled out.

"Ah, come on, you didn't forget about me already Angel," said the voice

"Robbie, is that you?" I asked.

"Yep," he said with a smile on his face.

"What the hell do you want? When I broke up with you, I told you I never wanted to see you again. Now stay the fuck out of my life damn you."

"I don't think so," he said. Lord Yomi is expecting me to deliver you to him and its my ass if I don't. So why don't you just come with me and there will be no trouble"

"I don't think so," I yelled and took off in the opposite direction of him. I needed to make it back to Yusuke's house. All of a sudden I ran into somebody. I nearly fell on my bottom. "Sorry, didn't see you there."

From what I could see of him in the dark I only came up to the middle of his chest. I could sense that he wasn't human and I was in big trouble. "Who are you?"

"Your worst fucking nightmare," he laughed and sent a shock of electricity through my body. I screamed and hit the ground unconscious.


	5. Here we go again

**Part 5- Here we go again**

**Disclaimer: See chappy 1.**

"It's midnight. Where they hell is she," Hiei said prancing around Kurama's house.

"Did you call Yusuke's house to see if she has left yet," Kurama asked.

"Yeah, Keiko said that she left about 4 hours ago and that she was alittle tipsy. She should have called us to get a ride home. Where could she had gone."

"Lets hope and pray nothing happened to her," Kurama said as he started to pace right beside Hiei.

I was starting to come to. I was drowsy and couldn't see where I was at. I ached all over from the shock of electricity I had go through my body earlier. I heard someone walking in the hall way and I crouched down as low as I could to the floor to hide. The next thing I knew someone was picking me up from the back of my shirt.

"Are you trying to hide from me little one." the voice said. "That wouldn't be wise to do."

"Did you just call me little one," I asked. "And who are you anyways?"

"Lord Yomi at your service," he said as he did a courtly bow. He looked extremely dangerous even as he did it. I backed up just a few steps to put more distance between us. "Are you afraid of me?"

"Never," I said shaking my head. But my heart beat said otherwise. He started laughing and played it off.

"Well, lets get you into some clean clothes. I'll take you to my private quarters were you can get cleaned up. Just follow me." I stood my ground and shook my head. He turned around and stared at me like he had never had anyone disobeyed him. He grabbed my arm and literally dragged me behind him. I tried to grab onto anything to stop him pulling me but he kept pulling me til I would let go.

When we got to his room he threw me in the room and slammed the door shut. I got up off the floor and ran to the door and started to pound on it. I grabbed the door knob and tried to pull it off but it didn't work. I gave up and went into the bathroom. I climbed into the shower and turned the water on full blast until it scolded me. I wanted to have a clear head. I climbed out of the shower and dried off with a towel. There were no clean clothes in the bathroom and I really didn't want to walk into the bedroom in just a towel just in case Yomi was in there. The next thing I knew the door flew open and Yomi grabbed my hand and pulled me out.

"Put this on," Yomi said as he threw clothes at me. I looked at them and laughed.

"Sorry buddy, but I don't even wear these kind of clothes for Kurama," I said throwing the clothes back at him. He had thrown me an extremely short skirt and tank top. I turned around and he was infront of my face looking down at me.

"Don't you ever say that name in my presence again."

"Kurama, Kurama, Kurama, Kurama," I laughed as I danced around him. He raised his right hand and slapped me across my face. Then he picked me up and threw me so hard on the bed that it moved alittle. At that time he jumped onto of my and grabbed my left hand and yanked my engagement ring of my finger. He held it in his hand and set it on fire. "You asshole," I screamed at Yomi while beating at his chest and crying. "Why did you do that for?"

"Because I..." Yomi paused and looked into his hand. The ring was still there without a single scratch on it. And on top of that the ring seemed to absorb the fire and started to glow a light red. "What the hell? Where did that useless kitsune get this ring from?"

"I have no freaking idea, and give that back to me," I reached up to snatch it out of his hand but he threw it behind him.

"You won't be needing that anymore, you belong to me now," Yomi laughed. Then the lights went out.

I had no clue how much time had past. But the pain was every sleeping and waking second of my life. I had no clue if anyone was coming for me or not. I at least knew it was past my wedding date which probably had Kurama on the edge. He was probably so angry right now he was on the edge of madness.

The lights turned on in my little room and I crawled into a corner. I knew what was going to happen. I hated myself for not being able to reach my true power. It was hidden behind a barrier I had been trying for years to get rid of but never accomplished. Kurama had always told me that the day it emerged would be the day I would need it. _But I need you now. Why won't you let me tap into you so I can get out of here?_

Yomi walked into the room and smiled. "You still afraid of me, I don't hurt you little one."

"Liar..." I whispered. Everytime he came to me I tried to fight back but nothing happened. Today I wasn't going to take it anymore. "Walk over here, I dare ya."

"Really, you dare me," Yomi said as he walked towards me. I started to concentrate my power throughout my body. _Please, let me reach you. I need help._ I felt the walls starting to give. It was much of my power that got out but it was enough. I concentrated my attack into my left hand and held it there until he was close enough that he couldn't get away. _Please let this work. _I let got of the energy ball and Yomi smiled.

Anna was staring brainlessly at her television that wasn't turned on. Kuronue was staring at her with a worried look in his eye. _Anna has been acting strangely since Angel disappeared. Maybe that's what finally caused her powers to emerge._ Suddenly the lightbulbs throughout their house blew out.

"What the hell was that," Kuronue asked.

Anna gasped. _Angel, that surge of power was hers. I would recognize it anywhere._

"What is it Anna?"

"Nothing," she replied. "That just scared the living crap out of me. I got to go somewhere. I'll be back soon." Anna gave Kuronue a kiss on his cheek and left him standing in the middle of his living room wondering what had just happened.


	6. HAHAYour dead

**Part 6- Haha your dead**

**Disclaimer: See chappy one. **

Yomi caught the blast in his right hand and squeezed it until it was a puff of smoke. "Really is that all you got. I've heard of that magical power you are suppose to possess but all I have noticed is someone that is boring me." He lifted his hand again and a rush of wind knocked me up against the back wall. "Stay down and don't ever do that again." Yomi turned around and walked out. I sat up and clinched my hands together until they turned white. _Damn it!_

-::2 hours later::-

I had my head up against the wall thinking to myself when I heard footsteps in the hallway. Thinking it was Yomi coming back for some more I backed into a corner.

"Angel, you there," asked a voice. I recognized it immediately.

"Anna, is that you," I asked.

"Yeah, I recognized your power surge earlier. I had to come. We need to get out of here."

"Did any of the guys come with you?"

"No, I didn't want to loose track of you. Plus, my spiritual energy finally emerged after you disappeared. I can take care of myself now."

"We need to get out of here, now. Yomi is no one you want to face," I said as she kicked open the door and walked in. She gasped at the bruises I had all over my body. "They're nothing. Let's go." We turned around to run out the door but there was someone blocking our path.

"Oh this is extremely nice. I have two ex's in a cage," Robbie said as he crossed his arms across his chest. Anna looked at me and I looked at her. We had seen a trick that Kurama and Hiei had done before but it required two people with powers. Anna had finally developed hers so it was worth a shot. We put out hands together and concentrated our powers into a ball between them. Robbie noticed.

"Ah, shit," he said. He didn't have time to run out of the way by time we threw our attack at him. We hear bones breaking and screaming when it hit him. When the dust cleared, there was nothing left of him. Anna and I high-fived eachother and ran out the door to our freedom.

As we kept running I felt like Anna had no clue where she was going. "Anna, do you know where we are going?"

"Truthfully, no, not a clue," she said.

"Great, what if we run into Yomi. We don't have enough power together to even put a scratch on him."

"What do you think I was suppose to do, grab a map before I left? For one, I doubt they have one for this stupid place and two I kinda came on an impulse."

"Well, do you remember which way you came from then," I asked. I had a funny feeling that Yomi was close by.

She stopped and looked around. "Nope, not a clue."

"Great, well I guess we just keep running until we find the exit. It would be nice if there was a sign or something." We kept running until Anna and I ran into Yomi literally and fell backwards on our butts.

"What the hell are you doing out of that room of yours," Yomi asked with his hands on his hips.

"Umm...escaping" we said together and got up and started to run the other direction.

"I don't think so," Yomi said and raised his hand. Anna and I flew against the wall. We both landed on the ground with thud and it hurt like hell. Anna slumped over like she was knocked out.

"Anna, come on and wake up you nut," I screamed at her while shaking her like a rag doll. She immediately snapped up.

"What the hell are you trying to do to me," she yelled back.

"Trying to get you to wake up you dumbass. Don't you remember that Yomi is trying to catch up?"

"Oh yeah," she said laughing. "Now I remember."

"Your hopeless," I said as I helped her up and looked back to see Yomi walking towards us. The next thing we knew Yomi was behind us. He grabbed me around my neck and raised me off the ground and pushed me up against the wall. I couldn't breathe. I started to cough and bang on Yomi's arms trying to make him drop me but it was useless. Anna got up and started to hit his arms too. He casually pushed her away hard enough to make her head hit the wall. I started to see black dots and my vision was starting to blur. I looked over at Anna and started to cry. This was the end for me.

Yomi felt someone poke him in the shoulder and he turned around. He thought it was Anna trying to get me away from him again but it wasn't. He stood in shock.

"My fist says hi," Kurama said and punched him in the face, forcing him to unhand me. I could finally breathe again. I looked over to see Kuronue picking up Anna and nodding at Kurama. I stood up and started to walk over to Kurama when Yomi grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"Don't move or the little angel gets her wings broke," Yomi laughed. I tried to struggle free but his grip got tighter.

_Angel, kick him in the shins._

_ Kurama?_

_ Kick him in the shins now._

I listened. I swung my leg back and kicked Yomi right in the shins. Yomi yelped and let me go. I ran up behind Kurama and a ball of energy hit Yomi in the chest. I watched as Hiei and Yusuke came out of the shadows.

"Kuronue and Anna are safe," Hiei said and walked up to me and checked me out. Hiei looked over to where Yomi had went down and he wasn't there. "Where the hell did he go?"

"Watch her Yusuke," Kurama said. "Anything happens to her and its your head." All Yusuke could do was nod his head as he watched Kurama and Hiei take off in a run after Yomi.

About 10 minutes later Kurama and Hiei came running back with only a few scratches.

"Your safe now Angel," Kurama said as he gathered me up in his arms. I gasped and turned around to look behind me. Yomi came out of the shadows bleeding from every inch of his body.

The guys mouth dropped. "That can't be possible," Hiei snapped out. All of a sudden I felt something vibrating in the air. Kurama and Hiei started to run towards Yomi but he was still smiling.

"No, stop, its a trap," I screamed but it was too late. An energy ball appeared out of no where infront of my face. I knew it was too late to move. The pain was immense and I didn't know if I was screaming or Kurama was. I watched as Yomi fell to the floor dead with a smile on his face.

Kurama ran as fast as he could to catch me before I hit the ground covered in gashes and bleeding profusely.

"Angel, don't you dare close your eyes on me," Kurama said holding my hand. "Don't you dare leave me again damn it."

"I love you Kurama," I murmured out as I slowly closed my eyes and took my last breath.

I sat straight up in my bed. I heard no noise and it felt calm. _What the hell happened to me and why do I feel so weak? _I climbed out of bed very carefully almost falling down a couple of times. I had to hold onto the wall to walk. I opened the door and literally ran into Kurama.

"What in the world are you doing awake let alone out of bed," Kurama asked as he grabbed me from falling backwards.

"How long have I been..." I stared at him. "I know I died. What the hell happened?"

"You've been unconscious for about 3 weeks. And yes you did die. With some quick thinking on your brothers part we were able to keep your heart beating until we got here in spirit world and Genkai was able to heal you."

"Oh," I said as I looked around. "Is Anna here? I really want to talk to her."

"No, Kuronue took off with her about a week ago. Something on the lines of he was going to have a heart attack if these kind of things kept happening."

Kurama made me get back into bed. He left the room and came back with everyone. They were all happy to see me awake. As they all walked into the room I noticed the girls auras were really different.

"Do I have issues or do all of you girls have aura differences," I asked. They all looked at me and started laughing.

"We're all pregnant," they said together.

"OH MY GOD, really" I yelled. "Kids huh. Wow, all of you at the same time. That should be very interesting. Thank god I'm not pregnant. I don't know what I would do."

I looked over at Kurama at he looked saddened. I looked at Hiei and he smiled. "If you ever got pregnant Angel I would have to kill your husband. As it is I have a special surprise for Kuwabara when he least expects it." I stared at Hiei and smiled.

"Speaking of that, are we rescheduling the wedding," I asked.

"Its in two weeks," Yukina said.

"Oh damn, I was hoping to get out of it. I really didn't want to be infront of people."

"Your not getting out of your own wedding hunny," Kurama said as he squeezed my hand. I looked at him and just smiled.

-::The big day::-

I was in my room getting ready with the help of my sister and Anna. Anna had shown up a couple days earlier. I took a lot of convincing on her part but she forced Kuronue to bring her. She wasn't going to miss her best friends wedding day.

"I'm so nervous," I said trying to sit still as Yukina did my hair.

"You have nothing to worry about sis, it's your special day and nothing is going to ruin it."

"Yukina's right Angel," Anna said as she did my make up. "Now just try and relax."

I took a few deep breaths and tried to relax. Anna helped me get my gown on which was so beautiful I almost started to weep when I saw it on me. Then there was a knock on the door.

"It's time," Botan said through the door. I stood up and took a deep breath. I opened the door and Botan almost started to cry. "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you," I said back and followed her through the halls of spirit world. At the main hallway doors, Hiei was standing up against the wall. When he saw me he straighten up his tux and stared at me. When I walked up to him he gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered into my ear. "Kurama is lucky to have you." He grabbed my hand and the music started. As the doors opened all I could do was think of Kurama. When I saw him I almost missed my stepping in my high-heels. He was handsome. I saw Kurama smile and I swore I saw a flow of tears coming out his eyes. But when I blinked they were gone.

I had finally made it down the aisle and Hiei gave my arm to Kurama and then took his place as Kurama's best man. While Kurama and I were turning around to face Koenma, Kurama whispered into my ear. "I can't wait until I get to slowly take this beautiful dress off my beautiful wife."

I felt the blood rust to my cheeks and heard Hiei snort loudly. I just kept my smile and was happy to be able to spend my life with the one man that I loved, Kurama.

**THE END**

**Finally I'm done with this one too. Over all with me adding and deleting many things, I am finally able to get these fanfics looking better. Now off to the next story...SURPRISE! At least nothing goes wrong.**


End file.
